


André's flower shop

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Jev is a frequent customer in André's flower shop, mostly because he has a crush on the shop's gorgeous owner.James, getting sick of his friend's pining, comes up with a plan





	André's flower shop

**Author's Note:**

> I drove past a shop which was actually called André's flower shop, and ideas just happened from there xD

“What do you mean he cancelled!” Jev yelled into his phone. James sighed on the other side.

“Just find another fabric, it’s black silk, it isn’t like he is the only one selling it.” the Brit said. Jev sighed.

“The shade was beautiful though! Caught the light perfectly. So sorry your dumb model eyes can’t see that.” he grumbled.

“Love you too honey.” James answered chirpily. Jev huffed and hung up the phone, slamming it back into his pocket as he carded the fingers of his hair. His eyes fell to a small shop, just where he had stopped to yell at James. 

_André’s Flower shop. ___

__Jev curiously peeked inside, seeing all kinds of beautiful flowers and bouquets lined up along the walls. Jev had a thing for having live flowers in his house, and he knew it was just the thing to calm his nerves. It was either flowers or smoking, and he was just trying to quit the later._ _

__He entered the shop, smiling at the sweet scent of the flowers. He walked around slowly, tenderly brushing his fingers over the silky petals of a blood red rose._ _

__“Can I help you?” a soft voice called out. Jev turned to see a tall man walking over him, with pretty blue eyes and greying hair and a dark sweater pulled tightly over a broad chest._ _

__“You’re the owner?” Jev asked curiously. The man nodded, pointing at his name before wiping his hands on his work apron._ _

__“Yep, I’m André.” the man said, a strange accent lining his words. Jev smiled._ _

__“Hello, I’m Jev…” he introduced himself, before turning back to the roses. “They are gorgeous! The colour is amazing.” he said. André smiled._ _

__“Thanks, grew them myself. The shade is called ‘blood of my enemies.’” André said dryly. Jev blinked._ _

__“For real?” he asked. A small smile came to André’s lips._ _

__“Nah. I haven’t thought of a name yet.” he said with a shrug, straightening one of the flowers inside the basket. Jev chuckled._ _

__“Got any good spring bouquets?” he asked. André gestured for him to follow, walking over to the front of the shop._ _

__“I’ve got this one, mix of pink tulips, some poppies, scabiosa and billy buttons. Really fragrant and a lot of vibrant colours. Suits you.” he explained, lifting the bouquet out of the vase. Jev smiled, taking it from him to examine it closer._ _

__“It’s beautiful, I take it.” he sighed. André nodded, walking over to the register. Jev followed him, handing the bouquet back for André to wrap it. André headed into the back of the house for a moment, before returning with the flowers wrapped perfectly in beige paper, plus an extra rose._ _

__“Maybe you can think of a name for it.” he said with a wink as Jev paid for the bouquet only. Jev smiled._ _

__“I’ll try my best.” he said, carefully taking the flowers from the other man. André smiled._ _

__“Thank you. See you around… Jev.”_ _

__~~_ _

__“I’m telling you James, he is gorgeous, just perfect! And the best part, he likes flowers… He owns a fucking flower shop.” Jev exclaimed as he dropped onto the sofa, head on his friend’s lap._ _

__“If you drool on my Prada pants I’ll kill you.” James said, patting Jev’s hair. “But he sounds nice, ask him out.” he added. Jev sighed dramatically._ _

__“I would, but he’s probably not into me.” he sighed. “He is just… too cool for me.” he grumbled, making grabby hands at the bottle of wine as he sat up again. James glared at him but then filled a glass for him, handing it over._ _

__“You can be a twat, you know that. This Andrew guy better be ready for a diva.” Jev grinned and kissed James’s cheek._ _

__“It’s André, not Andrew, and I guess he can ask Jenson for advice on dealing with divas.” he teased. James flipped him off but then chuckled, grabbing his own glass of wine._ _

__“To being divas!” he said._ _

__“To being divas.” Jev answered, clinking their glasses together._ _

__~~_ _

__“Morning Jev.” André greeted as the Frenchman walked in, pushing big sunglasses from his nose into his hair. Jev smiled._ _

__“Bonjour. Got any new bouquets?” he asked, leaning against the counter with a coy smile. André nodded._ _

__“I got in some pretty purple dahlias I made a bouquet with, you’d like it.” he said, point to the corner. Jev grinned._ _

__“Love it, I’ll take it.” he said, bringing it over to the counter. André smiled and started to wrap them._ _

__“So… who are you buying all these flowers for? She must be a lucky girl.” André muttered. Jev blinked._ _

__“...Well, he not she, and he technically doesn-” Jev started._ _

__“How nice for him.” André said sharply, shoving the flowers into Jev’s direction. The sudden mood change confused Jev, who tentatively grabbed the flowers before quickly paying for them._ _

__“They are lovely, yet again.” Jev praised a little shyly. André nodded but refused to meet his eye._ _

__“Have a nice day mister Vergne.” he mumbled, before going into the backroom. Jev sighed, looking down on the bouquet before biting his lips._ _

__For the first time in over a month, André had not given him a rose._ _

__~~_ _

__“Honey, we’re home!” James singsonged, pulling Jenson after him. Jev blinked up from where he was dramatically sprawled over the couch._ _

__“Bonjour…” he sighed. Jenson raised an eyebrow at him, before kissing the crook of James’s neck._ _

__“Gotta piss.” he murmured, before sashaying away. James meanwhile sat down next to Jev, poking his side._ _

__“Why are you so down?” he asked. Jev said up, slouching against James a little._ _

__“I fucked up with André, he thinks I have a boyfriend…” he sighed. James snorted._ _

__“Oh you dork.” he chuckled. “I’m sure you can still tell him it was just a misunderstanding!” he added, patting Jev’s arms. The Frenchman sighed._ _

__“No it’s all over, I’m just going to get 12 cats and die alone somewhere.” he huffed. James suddenly grinned._ _

__“Let me come to the shop with you tomorrow, I have a plan.” he said, before getting up as Jenson walked back. “But first I have some… exercising to do.” he added, practically jumping into Jenson’s arms and smashing their lips together. Jenson chuckled, apologetically smiling at Jev for a moment._ _

__“Good luck with your flower man.” Jenson said, before dragging James into the bedroom._ _

__Jev sighed, looking at the bouquet of flowers on the coffee table. He never realised you could miss something you never had._ _

__~~_ _

__“James, please tell me the plan.” Jev said nervously as the shop came into sight. James grinned, patting Jev’s shoulder._ _

__“Just have faith.” James said, linking his arms through Jev’s and dragging him into the shop._ _

__André seemed surprised to see Jev, but even more so to see another handsome man hanging on to his arm._ _

__James huffed, brow furrowed as he looked around the room._ _

__“I really don’t need more flowers!” James whined childishly. Jev blinked before finally catching on to what he was saying._ _

__

__“B-but honey, they are gorgeous and-” he tried. James huffed._ _

__“They smell. Really, I told you to stop buying them and you still did anyways! Just start listening for once.” James hissed. Jev let go of his arm._ _

__“James, I-” he started._ _

__“No! I’m sick of this. You won’t buy me nice gifts and only get me stupid flowers. And then those stupid scarves of yours! You know what, it’s over!” James said, voice raised. Jev blinked._ _

__“You really don't like my scarves?” he asked James in a hushed voice. James rolled his eyes._ _

__“I’m out of here. Goodbye Jev.” he announced dramatically, before turning on his heel and leaving the shop. André awkwardly cleared his throat, walking over to Jev._ _

__“Are you okay?” he asked softly. Jev sighed and nodded._ _

__“Yeah, it was bound to happen eventually. I’m okay.” Jev said with a small smile. André nodded, before suddenly bursting out laughing. He leaned against the wall, one hand on his stomach as he continued to laugh._ _

__“Your friend is a bad actor.” he choked out eventually. Jev glared incredulously at him._ _

__“Excuse me?” he huffed out. André grinned at him._ _

__“Your ‘boyfriend’s’ actual boyfriend was in here last night, with James on facetime.” he explained. “They were talking about you, and… me actually.” he added. Jev blushed a deep red._ _

__“T-they were..?” he whispered. André nodded, stepping closer._ _

__“They said that their friend Jev was in love with the guy who owned the flower shop he always went to.” he continued. Jev huffed._ _

__“Could be anyone, who said it is me?” he grumbled. André smiled, leaning in a little._ _

__“Okay. Tell me they weren’t talking about you, and I won’t kiss you.” André whispered. Jev swallowed thickly but stayed quiet, eyes falling to André’s lips. André smiled shakily and leaned in, brushing his lips over Jev’s. Jev sighed into the kiss, hands clutching on to Andre’s shoulders._ _

__“Okay fine, they meant me.” Jev mumbled eventually. André grinned widely,_ _

__“Figured.” he purred, before pulling away and heading over to the counter. He came back with another red rose, holding it out to Jev. The Frenchman took it from him, seeing a tag dangling from it._ _

__“You named it?” he asked curiously. André shook his head._ _

__“Would be weird to name a rose after my phone number.” he chuckled. Jev blinked and then grinned widely._ _

__“I’ll call you, then.” he said, pecking André’s lips one last time. André winked._ _

__“I’ll be waiting.”_ _


End file.
